


Snow

by sageclover61



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Gabriel doesn't like cold weather, but Raphael reminds him that it could always be colder.
Relationships: Gabriel/Raphael (Supernatural)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Have and To Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108602) by [Hyrulehearts1123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123), [sageclover61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61). 



> This could also be read in the same universe as To Have and to Hold, but you're not missing anything if you haven't read it.

Gabriel hated winter. The cold wasn’t supposed to have an affect on him, being a wavelength of celestial intent, but it did. The day Lucifer had been cast out of Heaven had been the coldest day the universe had ever felt, and the darkest.

Would the sun rise in the morning? Humanity had wondered on that day. There was doubt, as there would be every following year, that perhaps this time, the sun would simply cease to rise again. In some cultures, there was a sacrifice, believed to ensure that the sun would rise again. In others, it was the waiting, the watching, that brought the sun back.

Lucifer had been God’s favorite, God’s  _ bringer of light,  _ and sometimes Gabriel couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps Lucifer’s fall had been a sacrifice.

He was sitting on the loveseat by the fireplace, curled against Raphael. The two of them were draped in several blankets, and while Raphael nursed a cup of tea, he drank hot chocolate.

It was snowing. Gabriel didn’t inherently hate snow, just the part where the presence of it was an indication that it was cold outside. It was cold enough to snow.

“I’m glad it’s not too cold to snow,” Raphael said, glancing up from their book after a long while.

Gabriel considered Raphael’s statement, and realized that his mate was right. It was cold, just as it was always cold this time of year. But at least it wasn’t  _ worse _ .

Raphael pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s hand, then his neck, as he closed the book in his hand and put it on the coffee table along with his tea. He also took Gabriel’s hot cocoa and put it on the table. “I think it’s time for bed,” he said, with a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead.

Gabriel smiled. “The floor is cold. My feet are going to freeze!”

His mate chuckled softly. “I’ll snuggle you warm again.”

“I can live with that,” Gabriel agreed, easily letting Raphael lead him to bed.


End file.
